familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Christ Church Burial Ground
| locmapin = Philadelphia#Pennsylvania#USA | area = | architect= | architecture= | added = June 24, 1971 | governing_body = Private | refnum=71000062 }} Christ Church Burial Ground in Philadelphia is an important early-American cemetery. It is the final resting place of Benjamin Franklin and his wife, Deborah. Four other signers of the Declaration of Independence are buried here, Benjamin Rush, Francis Hopkinson, Joseph Hewes and George Ross. Two more signers (James Wilson and Robert Morris) are buried at Christ Church just a few blocks away. The cemetery belongs to Christ Church, the Episcopal church founded in 1695 and place of worship for many of the famous Revolutionary War participants, including George Washington. The burial ground is located at 5th and Arch Streets, across from the Visitors Center and National Constitution Center. The Burial Ground was started in 1719, and it is still an active cemetery. The Burial Ground is open to the public for a small fee, weather permitting; about 100,000 tourists visit each year. When the Burial Ground is closed, one can still view Benjamin Franklin's gravesite from the sidewalk at the corner of 5th and Arch through a set of iron rails. The bronze rails in the brick wall were added for public viewing in 1858 by parties working at the behest of the Franklin Institute, which assumed the responsibility of defending Franklin's historic ties to Philadelphia after prominent Bostonians criticized the city's maintenance of the grave and erected a Franklin statue there. *Matthew Clarkson (1733–1800), mayor of Philadelphia *Joseph Clay (1769–1811), United States Congressman *Tench Coxe (1755–1824), Continental Congressman *John Dunlap (1747–1812), printer of the Declaration of Independence *Lewis Evans (c.1700–1756), cartographer and surveyor *Tench Francis, Jr. (1730-1800) *David Franks (1740–1793), aide-de-camp for General Benedict Arnold during the American War of Independence *Samuel Hardy (1758–1785), Continental Congressman *Michael Hillegas (1729–1804), first Treasurer of the United States *Thomas Hopkinson (1709–1751), father of Francis Hopkinson, president of the Philosophical Society, one of the founders of the Library Company *John Inskeep (1757–1834), mayor of Philadelphia *Major William Jackson (1759–1828), Revolutionary War officer, secretary of the Constitutional Convention *Thomas Lawrence, five-time mayor of Philadelphia *Charles Mason (1728–1786), astronomer, surveyor, laid out the Mason–Dixon line in 1763 *George A. McCall (1802–1868), United States Army brigadier general and prisoner of war during the American Civil War *William M. Meredith (1799–1873), Secretary of the Treasury *Philip Syng Physick (1768–1837), known as the "Father of Modern Surgery" *Elizabeth and Samuel Powel *Henry C. Pratt (1761–1838) prominent Philadelphia businessman and builder of Lemon Hill House. *Matthew Pratt (1734–1805) American "Colonial Era" portrait painter. *Benjamin Rush (1746–1813), signer of the Declaration of Independence and founder of Dickinson College, known as "The Father of American Psychiatry" *Annis Boudinot Stockton (1736–1801), poet *Philip Syng (1703–1789), silversmith, created the Syng inkstand, early co-founder of several organizations with Benjamin Franklin *Henry Tazewell (1753–1799), U.S. Senator *Commodore Thomas Truxtun, commander of the Constellation *William Tuckey (1708–1781), composer *Charles Willing, (1710–1754), three term Mayor of Philadelphia *Anne Willing Francis (1733-1812) wife of Tench Francis, Daughter of Charles Willing * File:Ben Rush Christ CH Burial G Philly.JPG|Benjamin Rush's grave. File:J Taylor Christ Church Burial Ground.JPG|The grave of John Taylor (right), a long-time grave digger at the cemetery. References External links * * Official Map of Christ Church Burial Ground * Christ Church Burial Ground at Find a Grave Category:Anglican cemeteries in the United States Category:Cemeteries on the National Register of Historic Places in Philadelphia Category:1719 establishments in Pennsylvania Category:History of Philadelphia Category:Old City, Philadelphia Category:Tourist attractions in Philadelphia